The guardian?
by Exhibit-A
Summary: A new girl enters Squee's ward-is she another inmate?Ch.2 up! Cliffhangers!WHEE!
1. A New Face

By count this is my 3rd fic. Hey, great. And this is a Squee fic. I REALLY wanted to do one. So...flame if you think it's a good idea.  
  
Oo_oO you know, no one cares.  
  
Shut your hole.  
  
************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Todd sat up in a cold sweat. He backed up against the padded wall to keep his small frame from falling over-the straight jacket he was in kept him from sitting up and staying up.  
  
He hadn't needed one until one of the other children decided it would be funny to start a fight with him. But when Todd hadn't returned the punches Peaches, as everyone in the ward called him, decided it was time to get dirty. Peaches jumped Todd when the boy wasn't looking and pinned him to the ground. Peaches then commenced to nearly breaking the poor child's skull. The doctors came in and sedated them, but they couldn't decide who was responsible. So they strapped them both up. Peaches had it in for Todd ever since and Todd just wanted to sit in his room and stare up at the ceiling. He also wished feeling would come back to his arms.  
  
"Shmee," He whispered to his best friend of late. "We get out of the jackets next week and then Peaches is gonna kill me..."  
  
~I'm well aware, Squee.~ Shmee replied. ~How do you plan to remedy the situation?~  
  
"How should I know?" Todd squee'd. "He's gonna break my head and my tibula!"  
  
~Do tibulas even exist?~  
  
"I don't know and that's the problem!!! SQUEEEEE!!!" Todd yelped. A loud bang on his door silenced the boy momentarily.  
  
"Keep it down in there, ya..." The gruff voice trailed off as the rustling of papers was heard outside his door.  
  
"Kid?" Todd finished for the man.  
  
"Yeah, kid!" The man snorted and continued down the hall. Todd shook his head.  
  
~Aw Squee, try to sleep.~ Shmee offered. ~Then tomorrow we can figure out what to do.~  
  
"How do I sleep when I'm gonna die??" Todd queried. He sighed again. At least sleep would bring on horrors other than these.  
  
^Todd looked down into the dark well and sighed. He knew he shouldn't go down there. But he had to. Shmee was down there. He sat in the small bucket and slowly lowered himself. Halfway down he heard a snap and he plummeted down into the darkness, screaming the whole way.  
  
The bucket crashed at the bottom and Todd stepped away, shaking a bit. He nearly tripped on a small cylindrical item. Picking it up, he realized it was a flashlight. He switched it on and walked down a hall, occasionally bouncing the beam on the walls. Todd stopped as the well hall came to an end. He turned around again, searching the walls for another passage. He found a small hole and crawled into it, leaving his flashlight behind. The hole seemed moist and smelly, like rotten eggs. (A/N: Don't say a WORD! Methane is NOT the smell I meant. Neither is THAT.) He kept crawling, feeling around for anything that wasn't moist, squishy, and smelly. He touched the wall and poked his hand on a horn, or was it a bone? He suddenly realized he was inside a worm creature and tried frantically to get out-^  
  
"WORM!" He screamed as he scrambled awake. He soon realized there was no worm eating him. He looked out his barred window. The sun was shining, sending light streaks past the bars to make the window pattern on the padded floor.  
  
"SQUEE!" A loud male voice bellowed outside. "Get up!" The door opened, revealing a squat doctor with "Dr. Oneguy" on his nametag. "We're unstrapping you and Peaches early! Come on!" He grabbed Todd and undid the straightjacket. Todd flexed his arms as Dr. Oneguy shut his room's door. He walked him down to the "playroom". Todd was let inside and the door shut behind him.  
  
All activity froze in the room. The children turned and stared at the big eyed boy that entered. Todd's eyes swam about the room, looking for Peaches. He didn't find him, but his eyes fell on a face he hadn't seen before. It was the face of a girl he had never seen before. She was standing in the corner. She seemed extremely tall, although that may have been the boots she wore. The girl was dressed in black and white and looked very foreboding. Todd noticed she seemed very striped; her arms and legs were covered in black and white stripes, save her fingers. The girl noticed he was staring and stared back, her eyes seeming dead.  
  
He then became painfully aware that two dumb eyes were glaring at him from across the room. Peaches was sitting in the opposite corner of the girl, glaring at Todd and grinning like an idiot. The bulky boy stood up, not even coming close to matching the height of the girl.  
  
"Hey, Squee dude." He growled in a low, raspy voice. He drooled slightly as his jaw slacked. "I believe I need to finish somethin' with you."  
  
Todd gulped. Peaches lumbered over to him, still grinning. He raised a large fat fist, preparing to strike Todd down. Suddenly, a crack was heard, and Peaches went down fast and hit the floor with a loud thump. Every child turned and stared at the tall girl, who had moved to seemingly protect Todd. She gazed at the group with the same dead eyes, and walked back to her corner. Todd decided he'd meet this new girl; she was, after all, practically his savior. As the children began to go back to "playing", Todd approached the girl.  
  
"Wh-what did you do to Peaches?" Todd asked. The girl looked down at him and sighed. She then pushed him back slightly and swung her fist in front of her so fast the stripes became a gray-ish blur. He flinched, and the girl smiled slightly. It seemed to embarrass her; she turned and put her hand up to her face. Todd frowned and backed away, shaking a bit.  
  
He turned back and walked over to a small set of blocks, sitting down next to a small Asian child with a tic in her arm. Every so often she'd lash out with her arm; then sink back down, chittering mindlessly to herself. He stacked up the blocks until the girl's arm lashed out and knocked down the tower. She chittered to Todd; he supposed it was an apology.  
  
Two doctors came into the room and began murmuring amongst each other. Todd moved closer to hear what the doctors were saying.  
  
"...psychosis. She also shows signs of advanced schizophrenia." The male doctor read from a folder.  
  
"But the child doesn't show it. How can you be so sure?" The female doctor countered.  
  
"Brain scan." The doctor pointed to his temples. The female doctor snorted and waved for him to continue. "The girl should not have been placed in here. She is far too dangerous. She could kill anyone in here with a swift kick." The female scowled at the male doctor. The two doctors looked up from the folder, not noticing Todd, and glanced across the room to where the striped girl originally was. She was no longer in the corner. In fact, she seemed to be nowhere in the room. And no one in the room was in any shape to tell them where she was. The doctors searched the area frantically, trying to find the striped girl. Todd frowned.  
  
How could she just disappear? She's way too tall. He suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes gazing at him. He turned, quivering violently, and saw the dead eyes of the striped girl. She was kneeling right next to him, staring right at his huge eyes.  
  
"Squee," He said quietly. As fast as she appeared, the girl was gone again, hiding somewhere in the room. The doctors got up from across the room and hurried to the door. As they shut it, he heard a click. Sirens started blaring outside; he saw the lights but barely heard the sirens.  
  
Then a metallic voice blared in the room once: "Danger...Danger...Escaped mental patient...VERY DANGEROUS...All personnel commence lock-down and building search..."The alarm shut out of the room and out into the hall. Todd sat staring at the door, confused and a bit terrified. All the children began hooting and howling and leaping around. Todd backed into the corner where the girl was. Instantly she appeared in front of him. She was frowning, Todd suspected she was thoroughly ticked about the fact he was in her corner. The striped girl moved closer to Todd until her face was an inch away from his. (No, I didn't mean any correlation between my Johnny fic and this one. Accident.)  
  
Todd squee'd. He was sure the girl would rip his face off. Instead she smiled; a broader smile than before. She opened her teeth slightly, seemingly trying to make an effort speak. Todd straightened up against the corner and stared back. The girl clicked her teeth, thinking. She cocked her head to the side and finally spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Hi Squee, I'm Ince."  
  
************************************************************** *******************************  
  
That was fun. I'm sorry for the slight lack of dialogue; I just don't write it that well. But I put it where it needs to be.  
  
Oo_oO No one cares.  
  
You're running out of intelligent comments. Anyway, just reviewy this and we'll see about another chapter. 


	2. No Possibility Of Escape

Okay, I killed Buster. He's gone now. Back in his cage where he belongs. Actually I just got tired of typing his smug comments. Anyway, here be the second chapter! After a long wait, two other fics, and some MASSIVE writer's block, I finished this.  
  
Invader Nina- I didn't know how the fic was gonna turn out so I put that just in case. I don't kno exactly WHAT the case was, but you get the idea. So I won't say it this time.  
  
Alias Black-The other fic is long because it's had a long span. It was published in May. Yea.  
  
O yea in case you're wondering about the detail of Ince's outfit... I went shopping at Hot Topic. And I love the outfit I bought. So I put it in here. Hee. Okay, enough self- centeredness! Enjoi!  
  
************************************************************** ********************************  
  
The lights continued to flash. Todd stared right up into Ince's eyes. She continued to stare back; head still cocked to the side, still smiling. His lip quivered just a bit before finally relaxing into a tiny, slightly strained smile. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last for long. Peaches; finally coming to after being hit, charged at Ince and barreled into her shoulder, sending her flying across the room and bouncing off the side wall. She finally hit the ground with a loud thud, sprawled out and twisted in spots. Peaches grinned a lopsided, drooling, partially toothless grin and stepped in front of Todd.  
  
"Squee dude," Peaches drawled, now with a slight slur to his speech. "You should never have a GIRL fight your fights, 'cuz it's bad..." Peaches' face screwed up in what seemed like hard thought. Todd silently laughed at his painful thinking. Peaches decided to give up on speech and punched Todd square across the jaw.  
  
Todd shut his eyes, dazed, and Peaches hit him again. He continued to pummel Todd until well after the small boy had lost consciousness.  
  
&% POV switch%&  
  
Ince awoke. Slightly dizzy, granted. But awake nonetheless. She looked around, trying to find Squee. Ince finally spotted him, under the weight of the fat boy. The fat boy was punching the shit out of him. Ince leaped up and charged at him, throwing all her weight against the boy's side. He hit the wall and she pinned him there, beating the daylights out of him.  
  
&% POV switch%&  
  
Todd dimly registered a thump against the wall and bone on bone. He opened his eyes the tiniest and saw a faint outline of Ince beating at Peaches. Todd couldn't bear the pain in his head any longer. He shut his eyes, and the pain went away.  
  
.............................................................. .............................................................. .............................................................. ....  
  
Todd awoke in his room. He felt his head and discovered stitches. He turned to Shmee.  
  
"What happened?" Todd asked.  
  
~You tell me,~ Shmee responded coldly. ~Why didn't you take me with you?~  
  
"Because!" Todd shrieked. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?" There was a brief silence.  
  
~You have a point.~ Shmee replied. Yes, he remembered "last time". The kids stole Shmee from Todd and pulled on his limbs, nearly quartering the stuffed bear. Shmee shuddered inwardly, not wanting to think of the incident.  
  
The door to Todd's room opened and the two doctors from before walked in. The female doctor, this time, had a more convinced look on her face. The male doctor wore a smug expression. The female doctor did a quick once-over on Todd.  
  
"Hello Squee," The male doctor spoke in a fast paced, if-you- can't-keep-up-it's-your-problem voice. "I'm Dr. Tier and this is Dr. Kriy." The female doctor glared at him.  
  
"It's PRONOUNCED Krae." She snapped. Dr. Tier waved her off and Dr. Kriy walked to the door, but not before smacking Tier upside the head. Todd giggled, and this earned a parakeet- like laugh from Kriy as she leaned against the door and a demon glare from Tier. The glare silenced Todd immediately.  
  
"ANYway," Tier growled through clenched teeth, "We came to see what the Ince child did to you."  
  
"I-it wasn't..." Todd stammered. Tier dropped his demon glare and leaned in.  
  
"Yes Squee?" He asked intently.  
  
"Peaches hit me," Todd finished, wondering if they were going to believe him.  
  
"Told you," Kriy walked over and hit Tier again. Tier growled and Kriy grinned.  
  
"Can you prove it?" Tier queried. Kriy narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Of course he can't." She snapped.  
  
"Well," Todd began, ready to show off a fist print on his chest. "Actually-"  
  
"Then she did it." Tier interrupted, not hearing Todd.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Kriy asked. "There were no boot prints-"  
  
"She can punch!" Tier retorted.  
  
"She has no muscle-"  
  
"Of course she does!"  
  
"Have you seen the girl's arms? They're-"  
  
"Yes! But just because Ince means 'innocent'-"  
  
"What does that have to do with-?"  
  
"It won't hold up!"  
  
"Hold up? In what?"  
  
"Court!"  
  
"What court?" Kriy practically screeched, throwing her hands out.  
  
"The...." Tier held his chin between his fingers, thinking. Kriy smiled.  
  
"You have nothing. If he said Peaches did it, Peaches did it." She stated. Todd smiled.  
  
"But he's insane." Tier retorted  
  
"He is the sanest child that resides here, next is Ince. Aside from the fact she doesn't talk much, she's fine." Kriy finished the longest phrase she started since the visit began. Tier grumbled.  
  
~I like these two.~ Shmee seemed to smile wider than normal.  
  
"I'm going to put Peaches in solitary confinement." Kriy said and laughed again as she dashed out of the room and Tier followed her. He could hear Tier's voice desperately trying to stop her.  
  
Todd looked out the open doorway. He grabbed Shmee and walked out and down the hall, looking around for Ince's room. He stopped in front of a room marked "Highly Dangerous". He frowned and opened the door.  
  
Ince sat in the corner, tapping her foot. Todd cleared his throat and Ince looked up. She leapt to her feet, ran to him, and yanked him inside.  
  
"Hi Ince," Todd smiled. He noted the room was quite dark. He stared up at Ince's eyes and the smile dropped. Her gray eyes stared back, dead and unyielding. Todd hugged Shmee tight to his chest.  
  
She turned her head sideways and smiled. Ince then turned and pulled out a cushion in the wall and leapt through it. Todd walked over and looked in. Ince smiled and waved for him to follow. He reluctantly entered and she managed to crawl up the side of the wall and into the ceiling. Todd followed, clinging to Shmee tightly. Finally she stopped on a tile and motioned for him to come over next to her. He complied and she pointed forward, smiling. A few yards forward he saw light...and sky.... Freedom!  
  
"Yes!" He smiled. Ince grinned.  
  
Suddenly, the tile shook. A resounding crack was heard and the two (three if you count Shmee) plummeted into an office. "Dr. Kriy" was on the nameplate. Todd was somewhat comforted, but scared shitless nonetheless. Just that moment, Dr Kriy walked in, grumbling and thumbing through papers in a folder. She looked up and frowned at the two inmates.  
  
"Crap on a cracker," Ince whispered hoarsely.  
  
************************************************************** *********************************  
  
I got the last crack from one of my friends and they got it from South Park. Woo. Yes. I like Tier and Kriy together. Yup. So. What will Kriy do to them? We'll see in the next chapter! WHEE! I need sleep.... 


End file.
